Defectos
by Emiita
Summary: Ella también tenía defectos ¿no? –¿Qué te asusta Izzy?–Inquirió expectante.–Que me gusta tu voz,lealtad, fidelidad e inocencia. Mimi dejó de respirar por breves segundos y él le confesó lo que tanto esperaba oír.


**Declaimer: **_Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, entonces yo dominaría el mundo y como eso no es verdad, tampoco es cierto que digimon me pertenezca ¿nos entendemos? xD_

* * *

**Defectos**

– ¡Ajá! ¡Soy la mejor!

Saltó en la silla, aplaudiendo efusivamente, su pelo se movió revoltoso sobre sus hombros. Una amplia y coqueta sonrisa iluminó su, ya de por sí, angelical rostro. Se veía feliz, aunque se tratara únicamente de ganar un estúpido juego de mesa. Un estúpido juego de mesa al cual, él, no había conseguido ganar.

– ¿Volvemos a jugar?-preguntó Mimí con ese tono cantarín al que tanto se había acostumbrado.

–Por su puesto, pero esta vez, ¡voy a ganar yo!-gritó el efusivo Tai, mirando intensamente a la joven, retándola.

Sora y Matt negaron con la cabeza ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, seguía siendo ese niño valiente e impulsivo que siempre fue. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el desafío. Izzy se encogió de hombros, no pensaba admitir las ganas que tenía de romper el tablero de la oca por la mitad.

Una nueva partida empezó, la rivalidad entre ambos castaños estuvo claramente sobre el tablero. Con cada nuevo avance, cada nueva caída en la oca, el otro hacía un mohín y una risa se escuchaba. Y él, para una vez que creyó poder ganar, que creyó que por fin ese tonto juego de la oca no podría con él, cayó en la casilla de la muerte. Regresó al punto de partida cuando tan solo estaba a cinco casillas de la victoria.

Frustrado se cruzó de brazos, mientras Mimi y Tai se dedicaban a picarse mutuamente, y él, sin nada mejor que hacer, se dedicó a observarlos, o más bien, observarla. A Tai ya lo tenía muy visto.

Cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que se parecía a una niña pequeña. Inocente, juguetona, llena de vida. Las cosas más simples eran las que más significaban para ella.

Sin embargo, también tenía sus defectos ¿no? Como ese tono de voz infantil. Le molestaba porque él se veía obligado a contestarle, no podía ser ignorado. O sus momentos de terquedad. Ella conseguía lo que quería, cuándo quería y cómo quería, no era justo ser manipulado de esa forma. Al igual que su confianza en las personas. Todos no eran buenos y ella terminaba lastimada ¿a caso no se daba cuenta?

Resopló para sí mismo, olvidando completamente la partida. Quizás los defectos que él le veían no eran exactamente defectos, únicamente eran pequeños detalles de su forma de ser que lo molestaban porque ejercían cierta influencia en él. Eran efectos.

¿Su voz? Lo distraía.

¿Su testarudez? Lo confundía.

¿Su confianza? Lo frustraba.

Odiaba distraerse, era como perder el control de la situación. Perder el control significaba sentirse débil. Él siempre tenía que tener una respuesta para todo, una solución para todo.

Odiaba confundirse. No estar seguro de algo significaba no tener claros tus propios conocimientos y pensamientos, por lo que, podía ser manipulado con facilidad.

Odiaba frustrarse. La frustración es la base del enojo. El enfado no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad, sino a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Y no siempre, son buenos.

A ella no la odiaba. No era capaz de odiar a Mimi Tachikawa. Y siendo sincero, ¿alguien era capaz?

En realidad, aunque detestara todas aquellas cosas, la única que lograba continuamente ejercer ese efecto en él, era ella, y aún así, no podía odiarla. Puede que no le gustara la situación, pero si ponía las cartas sobre la mesa y era franco consigo mismo…

Amaba su voz. Cantarina, embriagante, dulce, e incluso, chillona en momentos efusivos o emocionales.

Amaba su testarudez. Cumplía su palabra, era ese tipo de personas fieles a sus propósitos y sueños.

Amaba su confianza. No importaba quién fuera o su pasado, lo ayudaba. Era leal.

La Amaba. Él la amaba. Izzy Izumi amaba a Mimi Tachikawa.

Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro, sus músculos se movieron y de un brinco se levantó de su silla, tirándola al suelo. Todos lo observaron confusos. Su tez empalideció notablemente. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza la esquina de la mesa, clavando las uñas en la madera, haciéndose daño, que apenas fue percibido por el pelirrojo. Su mente seguía clavado en ese último pensamiento escandalizador y revelador.

¿Acaso era posible? No podía ser verdad. ¿Él? ¿Ella? Ambos eran muy distintos, casi opuestos. Recordó esa maldita frase romántica "No eliges de quién te enamoras, tu corazón lo hace por ti"

Su corazón, al ser mencionado, latió con más intensidad, casi retándolo a contradecirlo. Sintió vértigo, sus rodillas se aflojaron y creyó que iba a desfallecer, sino llega a ser por unos brazos amigos que lo sostuvieron.

– ¿Izzy, estás bien?

El tono preocupado de Tai lo llamó, sacándolo por breves instantes de sus cavilaciones y negaciones de lo evidente.

– Sí…sólo me mareé

Su garganta estaba seca, la voz le salió en un susurro estrangulado de sorpresa y agitación. Lo ayudaron a recostarse en el sillón. Sora le tendió un vaso de agua. Lo tomó en sus manos temblorosas y juró que un sonrojo amenazó su blanco rostro cuando Mimi se acercó para comprobar por sí misma que estaba bien.

El agua atravesó su esófago con violencia, igualmente, la tragó. Tosió con fuerza y prefirió cerrar los ojos y no seguir torturándose con la vista de la castaña. Por un momento, olvidó la presencia de los allí presentes.

Tai y Matt estaban a parte, pensando en llamar a Joe, mirándolo con extrañeza en sus rostros y preguntándose qué le podría pasar a su amigo. No lo comprendían. Nadie podría. Él hasta hacía unos segundos estaba perfectamente, pero ese descubrimiento lo asustó.

Sora los escuchaba con atención y, mientras preparaba algo, un remedio de su madre, los intentaba disuadir de sus intenciones. Alegaba que el mayor de su grupo debía estar en la academia y el pelirrojo ya no se veía tan enfermo.

Mimi estaba callada, arrodilladla al lado de Izzy, no queriendo hacer un ruido que pudiera importunar al chico. De verdad se espantó al verlo en ese estado, como si un fantasma lo hubiera visitado o una pesadilla lo hubiera despertado. Nunca lo había visto así. Le dolió verlo así. Era anti natural.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de él, sintió una mano gentil acariciar sus cabellos rojizos, apaciguándolo, consolándolo quizás. Estaba demasiado somnoliento por la impresión y el toque de ella, como para percibir algo más, como para pensar con coherencia.

– ¿Estás bien?

La voz sonó lejana, pero a la vez tan cerca. Un aliento cálido rozó su cuello, erizando toda su piel.

– Si

Encontró su voz distorsionada y rasposa, poco real, contrarrestada por la claridad y suavidad de la femenina.

Por un breve instante Mimi se quedó en silencio, prosiguiendo con sus caricias hacía el enfermo. Sus amigos seguían en sus cavilaciones y pronto su alrededor se transformó en una burbuja donde sólo cabían ellos dos.

– ¿Qué te asusta Izzy?–Inquirió expectante, con deseos de ayudarlo.

–Tú

No fue consciente del momento en que abrió la boca para hablar, pero si escuchó su voz contestar. Mimi frunció levemente su ceño, confundida. ¿Ella? ¿Qué hizo ella para asustarlo?

– ¿Yo?

– Si tu

– ¿Qué te pude hacer yo para asustarte, Izzy?

Sintió su pesar, su vergüenza y su bondad. Quería ayudarlo, quería reconfortarlo, entenderlo…ella necesitaba saber en qué se había equivocado. Lo que no sabía era que, posiblemente, el equivocado fuera él por ignorar todas las señales claras que recibió.

–Distraerme, confundirme y frustrarme.

Mimi permaneció en un limpio silencio y el muchacho, poco consciente, o mejor, nada consciente de la realidad de lo qué hacía, engañado por un velo suave y fino que le hizo creer que la voz estaba en su mente, siguió hablando por puro impulso e instinto.

–Tú me distraes cuando hablas, no soy capaz de ignorarte. Me confundes con tu tenacidad, eres capaz de manipularme. Me frustras con tu confianza en los demás, dejándote lastimar por personas que, de antemano, sabes, no son buenas.

–Izzy…

– ¿Sabes lo más que me asusta de todo?

– ¿Qué?

Tartamudeó, tragando saliva abruptamente. Sus latidos se dispararon impulsados por la esperanza, no era posible lo que su mente imaginaba. Sus ilusiones la estaban cegando, nuevamente.

Sin embargo, ver al informático tan serio, siendo tan asombrosamente sincero con sus sentimientos, sin titubear, sin avergonzarse, despertó a las temibles y juguetonas mariposas en su vientre. Observarlo con sus ojos cerrados la excitó a obligarlo a abrirlos y captar su mirada azabache. Quiso rozar sus labios, quiso acariciar su rostro, quiso abrazarse a su cuerpo, quiso amarlo…

– Que me gusta que lo hagas. Me gusta tu voz, tu lealtad, tu fidelidad, tu inocencia…Yo…

Mimi dejó de respirar por breves segundos, hasta que por fin, él se decidió y confesó lo que tanto esperaba oír.

– Te amo

Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla sonrosada de la joven, cayendo en su propia mejilla. Entonces fue consciente de la verdad de los hechos, de lo que acababa de hacer. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada canela brillosa, ilusionada, feliz.

Poco a poco sus pupilas se dilataron, se incorporó del asiento, tocó su mejilla coloreada y quedó perplejo por su confesión. ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

Mimi ladeó la cabeza, secando la humedad que recorría su rostro. Izzy, al fin y al cabo, la amaba, él lo acababa de decir, pero dudaba de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Sonrió divertida y se acercó al oído del pelirrojo.

– Yo también te amo, Izzy.

El chico, si antes estaba perplejo, ahora estaba alucinando. ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿A él? ¿Al rarito de la clase? ¿Al amante de los ordenadores? ¿A Izzy Izumi? No era posible.

– Si, a ti, no hay más Izzy's en esta casa ¿no?

¿Le había leído la mente? ¿O lo preguntó en voz alta? ¿O quizás era tan evidente su asombro? Optó por la última opción, él siempre fue evidente, no era demasiado bueno ni mintiendo ni ocultando hechos, sobretodo, si la realidad era tan aplastante.

– Yo-yo… me tengo que ir…

Caminó hacia la puerta, mirando a Mimi como si fuera un extraterrestre. Ella sólo amplió su sonrisa de diversión. Izzy no estaba acostumbrado a esto de no entender algo, necesitaba su tiempo para pensar y comportarse de forma coherente.

Asintió –Luego te llamo–aseguró en un tono que no admitía replica.

Chocó contra una mesita en la entrada y prácticamente huyó del apartamento del padre de Matt como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus amigos se asomaron por la cocina y miraron a uno y después al otro. Mimi parecía la chica más feliz del planeta. Izzy parecía querer huir del planeta.

– ¿Qué le hiciste Mimi? –preguntó Tai.

– ¿Yo? Nada, sólo necesita pensar.

El moreno se rascó la coronilla sin verle una razón lógica a todo ese lío. Primero Izzy con esa reacción rara, pareciendo un cadáver andante por haber perdido un par de veces al juego de la oca. Y ahora esto…

Matt y Sora se miraron con complicidad y asintieron, más o menos entendían por donde iban los tiros. No eran tontos y ambos chicos eran evidentes en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos, sólo que Izzy iba un paso por detrás de ellos. ¿Tai? Era un caso aparte…él nunca se enteraba de nada.

– ¿Pensar? ¿En qué?

–En mí

* * *

_Sí, yo nuevamente con otro Mishiro y eso que no era mi pareja favorita, sólo una que me llamó la atención xD _

_Esta idea me surgió hoy en la tarde, después de haber andado jugando con mis hermanos a la oca xD Es cierto que ya tenía pensado hacer un segundo one-shot de Izzy y Mimi...pero no esperé que tardaría tan poco en hacerlo xD_

_Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, critica o lo que sea que quieran, ya sabes, un comentario ^^_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
